merlin_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance
Lance is the adopted son of Gwaine. He is portrayed by Logan Lerman. History Lance true parentage is unknown to him but despite it he considers Gwaine his real father. Gwaine told Lance growing up that he found him as a new born baby abandoned and left for dead in the forest. Gwaine named the child Lance after his fallen comrade Lancelot and took Lance with him, traveling the word until Lance turned 17 and made the choice to become a knight of Camelot. Story The Goodbye Letters ;Before Camelot "Well if you didn't want people to think you're a noble than why are you so beautiful?" - Lance to Margret Lacrosian Lance is first seen a few nights before his arrival in Camelot talking (flirting) with a stranger. She asks him if he knows anything about Arthur Pendragon which he responds to with the answer no. Before her departure the stranger tells Lance her name is Magie. ;Meeting Tom, Ygraine and Bailee Lance meets Tom Pendragon when he runs into Tom. Literally, because of his being a day late then he had planned to deliver his fathers goodbye letters Lance is in a rush. Leading to his dual with Tom which he quickly won by the prince. Ygraine Pendragon and Bailee arrive which allows Lance to go as the girls explain to Tom about Gwaine 's death. As Lance makes his way to the castle he begins to wonder how to girls knew of his mission. The Delivery ;Meeting Merlin Lance delivers the letter to Merlin front Gwaine, at first Merlin refused to open the door for him until Lance explained the letter was from Gwaine. Lance also asked Merlin to deliver to Arthur Gwaine's other letter which Merlin obliges to. ;Confrontation with Bailee Lance soon reunites with Bailee where he asks and confirms about her magic. Bailee claims Lance has a good heart which he denies, Lance also explains that he is moving in with her and her father. Personality Flirty one aren't you?" Lance is cocky, over confident and hot-headed. He is eager to prove himself to be a man, thinking that will be done through sword fighting and becoming a knight. Relationships ;Ygraine Pendragon At first encounter Ygraine is not very fond of Lance saying his ego is more impressive than her own brothers. Lance though continued to flirt with her every chance he got and attempted to prove himself to her. ;Gwaine Lance is shown to be very close to his adoptive father and protective of his name. He is even shown to be insulted if anyone speaks badly of him, even if it was king Arthur himself. ;Tom Pendragon At first sight the two dislike eachother, quickly engaging in a sword fight which Lance looses because of his bad temper which Tom berates him on. Arthur chooses to make Lance Tom's manservant of\n request of Gwaine for reasons Arthur refuses to reveal. Tom gave Lance many chores to do and despite Lance's rude attitude he got them done perfectly much to Tom's annoyance. ;Bailee Lance and Bailee have a close friendship. They first met when Bailee helped Lance move into Merlin's home (Gauis' old home). The two shared a mutual interest in the dislike of Tom Pendragon but Bailee tells Lance that not all parts of Tom are bad which Lance does not believe. The two often talk to eachother if they ever have problems and help eachother frequently. Appearances ;Saga One :The Goodbye Letters :The Delivery Gallary Lance and Ygraine.jpg Lance2.jpg Lance.jpg Image.jpg lanc2.PNG lance1.PNG lance2.PNG lance3.PNG lance4.PNG lance5.PNG lance6.PNG lance7.PNG lance8.PNG lance9.PNG lance10.PNG lance11.PNG lance13.PNG lance14.PNG lance15.PNG lance16.PNG lance17.PNG lance18.PNG lance19.PNG lance12.PNG Lance and bailee.png Lance and tom.png Trivia *Lance is very hot headed *His dream is to be a knight *Lance is a light weight when drinking Category:Characters Category:Male Characters